


Nocturno

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes no me pertenecen, antes de matarme, leed hasta el final</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nocturno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vismur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/gifts), [elghin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elghin).



> Los personajes no me pertenecen, antes de matarme, leed hasta el final

Danny estaba en el piso de arriba cuando oyó a alguien entrar. Su primera reacción fue sacar el arma y dirigirse a las escaleras en silencio para sorprender al invasor, pero, una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que el sorprendido era él. Se quedó paralizado, ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí? Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, podía jugar con el factor sorpresa, pero no podría matarlo, Steve tenía muchas preguntas aún, además, el enemigo era listo y seguro que no resultaría tan fácil reducirlo. Oyó el ruido del motor de la camioneta de su compañero y decidió que la opción más sabia era quedarse allí, y esperar en silencio a que Mcgarrett necesitase su ayuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el SEAL no hizo amago de buscar su arma, simplemente dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y cerró la puerta con calma.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que te he echado de menos?

 _Maldito bastardo…_

-No ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un sentimental.

Y de pronto sucedió lo inesperado. Wo Fat se abalanzó directamente a los labios del marine, y allí estaban los dos, besándose y desnudándose con pasión en el salón de la casa donde los hombres de Wo Fat habían matado al padre del Marine. Danny no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

El oriental recorría el torso del marine con su boca, besando las cicatrices de las quemaduras de aquel fatídico día en Corea.

-Parece que nuestro último juego se nos fue un poco de las manos…- murmuraba el hombre con suavidad mientras acariciaba el trasero de Steve, arrancándole una serie de gemidos.

Al parecer, aquel fatídico día de Corea solo había sido fatídico para Danny.

Mientras el detective se aferraba a la escalera sintiéndose traicionado y notando cómo su pecho se encogía de dolor, Wo Fat se había arrodillado frente al marine y lo conducía al éxtasis con su boca mientras sus manos le preparaban para lo que vendría después.

-Date prisa- jadeaba Steve-, Danny no tardará en volver.

-Dijiste que estaría un par de horas con Grace…

 _“Eso es mañana, grandísimo idiota. ¿Es que nunca me escuchas?”_ se dijo el policía con ganas de llorar por la rabia y por otros sentimientos que tal vez ahora ya no venían al caso. En ese momento se estaba pensando muy seriamente irrumpir a tiros en aquel salón.

Es SEAL gritó de placer y Wo Fat se colocó tras él, introduciéndose con suavidad y comenzando a embestir. La imagen de su amigo desnudo, gimiendo de placer estaba provocando sentimientos encontrados en el pobre detective, que se dejó llevar por los celos y se puso en pie.

Hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

Levantó la cabeza al oír la preocupada voz de su amigo.

-¿Y Wo Fat? ¿Se ha ido ya o lo has escondido en un armario?

El marine frunció el ceño.

-¿Wo Fat?

-Estaba aquí, y estabais…- Danny se miró antes de continuar, estaba enroscado en su manta, con el pijama…

-Has tenido una pesadilla, supongo. Me desperté al oírte gritar “Aléjate de él”. Luego oí un golpe y te encontré en el suelo. ¿Soñabas con Wo Fat?

Danny se mordió el labio inferior… ¿y ahora cómo le explicaba a Steve lo que hacían los dos en su sueño?

-Sí, estaba aquí… en el salón…y…- esto iba a ser incómodo-. Steve… en Corea… ¿Hubo algo más? - Su amigo le miró, intentando seguir su tren de pensamientos, pero no dijo nada.- Sabes que puedes contarme todo… que puedes confiar en mí…- añadió con suavidad.

-No pasó nada que no sepas, golpes, quemaduras, lo de Jenna…

En su interior, el rubio se sintió aliviado, aquello había sido una tortura, no un juego erótico. Luego se sintió culpable, no debería sentirse feliz por lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo… Steve parecía más pequeño ante aquellos recuerdos. Danny se arrodilló en el sofá, pasó su brazo por los hombros del SEAL y lo atrajo hacia sí. Permanecieron de ese modo un buen rato, hasta que se oyó la risa de Steve.

-Se supone que yo venía a ayudarte con tu pesadilla…

-¿Desde cuándo hemos hecho nosotros las cosas del modo tradicional?

Steve sonrió y se incorporó.

-¿Crees que podrás volver a dormir?

-En cuanto me ponga en horizontal, babe- contestó el policía.

El marine hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo antes de subir.

-Danno…- su amigó levantó la mirada-, eres un gran amigo.

                               **********************************

Steve se negó a abrir los ojos a pesar de que estaba convencido de que la visión que se le presentaba ante él era hermosa. Como siempre sucedía, unos pasos suaves le indicaban que tenía visita. Luego la cama cedía bajo el nuevo peso y unas manos frías… ah, esta vez se había acordado y las había calentado antes de comenzar sus caricias. Primero eran los brazos, luego el pecho, y unos labios depositaban suaves besos en sus hombros, cuello y espalda. Pronto la atención de aquellas manos se desplazaría hacia zonas más bajas, el SEAL ya estaba excitado sabiendo que no tardarían en deslizarse bajo su ropa interior.

Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última visita… lo había deseado tanto…

Abrió los ojos un momento, sólo veía un bulto que se movía bajo las sábanas. Iba a levantarlas y a saludar con propiedad, bromeando sobre quién había añorado más a quién cuando unos labios comenzaron a besarle el abdomen y a recorrer un camino descendente. Luego aquella boca lo engulló por completo y sólo sintió aquello, esa boca y esa lengua que le conducían a un éxtasis maravilloso.

Los labios se fueron, e iba a protestar hasta que los sintió en su boca, devorándolo con un beso apasionado al que respondió en seguida, antes de volver a su zona sur para centrarse en su tarea de volverlo loco.

Había pasado tanto tiempo deseando aquellos labios… El SEAL abrió los ojos, sabiendo que quería… necesitaba ver ese rostro. Sonrió y vio cómo en las dilatadas pupilas de aquellos ojos se dibujaba una sonrisa también mientras continuaba enviando oleadas de placer al cuerpo del marine.

-Oooohhh sííí…. Danny… ¡Danny!... ¿DANNY!

El moreno se despertó sobresaltado por su propio grito.

Sobresaltado, húmedo, pegajoso y con su miembro aún erecto.

-¿Qué pasa, Steve?

Justo lo que necesitaba… un Danny recién levantado y jadeante en la puerta de su cuarto. Dobló las rodillas para ocultar su estado.

-He tenido un… una… un…- ¿qué era exactamente lo que iba a decir?

-¿Una pesadilla?

-¿Has oído algo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-A ti. Gritabas mi nombre… posiblemente ha sido mi culpa… no debí recordarte lo de Corea.

El Marine nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad, y menos si se la servían en bandeja… odiaba mentir a su amigo, pero bajo ningún concepto le iba a decir que acababa de tener un sueño erótico con él.

-No te preocupes, Danny. Ya ha pasado todo- Y vaya si había pasado. Aún le temblaba todo el cuerpo debido a la intensidad.

¿Y por qué no había soñado con Catherine? ¿O con la chica de aquel restaurante al que habían ido a cenar con Grace y se había pasado la noche tirándole lo tejos?

Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con su amigo, eso debía ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha sido complicado, porque vismur quería un Wo/Ste y elghin quería sueños eróticos... así que esto ha sido lo único que se me ocurrió... espero que sea de vuestro agrado!


End file.
